wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra
Basic Info Upgrade Progression *TC = Tech Center Fun Facts *The achievement for unlocking the Cobra is called "Cobra Command", which is a reference to the fictional nemesis of the G.I Joe team in the animated G.I Joe series. *Although cobras are named after a real life helicopter, they bear no resemblance to them. *Cobras have rockets in real life due to its role as a Attack Helicopter, but in the Game they fire machine guns only. *At level 10 it can out range Level 5 Machine Gun Turret and Level 4 Flak Gun Turret. *The Cobra in the game lives up to their anti-infantry roles in real life. Cobras do a lot of damage to infantry, so many people use a couple of cobras along with their Warhawks to kill last stand infantry. *At level 10 "Cobra does substantially more damage to most infantry". *Cobras killed infantry extremely fast before level 10 but now they just shred them, however they still have 'OK' damage filters against them. *The cobra and other helicopters violently spin out of control and explode when they are shot down. *A level 10 Cobra takes "14mins 32secs" to repair at a level 10 airfield. *You can use level 10 cobras to loot resources from almost each of the 25 rogues without any more units. *Cobras were meant for Infantry not for defenses or buildings so focus the sights on Warhawks/Elite *There seems to be 2 rocket launchers under the wings of the plan, but in battle it seems to be using bullets from a turrent at the bottom. *Many use these along with Warhawks to kill off the last stand infantry units after a building's destruction *The Cobra is the only aircraft not covered by some type of "sheet" so you can see through it, but no one is shown inside it, although it is not a drone *At level 10 the Cobra has the exact same range as a level 10 Warhawk/Elite. *There has been a long battle over Warhawks Vs Cobras, most people would say that Cobras are better because they are equally capable of bringing the pain to Buildings, Tanks, and Infantry. While Warhawks are terrible against infantry, but great against Tanks and Buildings. But it is best to have at least 5 Cobras and your choice of how many Warhawks to put in your arfield. *Cobras have the same range as Warhawks, so the normal version of Warhawks are really not that much different from Cobras. The Elite Version uses explosives, which is really the only different. Use this new info to choose your prize. *Cobras don't resemble ANY Choppers in real life, but they do have a little resemblance to HINDS, because of their stub wings. But HINDS use a main gun of a 30mm Chain Gun instead of the Cobras 2 Miniguns. The Cobras "Eggish" dome looks from UH-1 "Huey". The only way you can get resemblance is from strapping 2 miniguns to a FOX TV News Helicopter. But none of these Choppers use 3 propellers. Gallery cobra.JPG cobra 2.JPG 555824_288170451312474_1636549847_n.jpg cobra.png|Cobras level 11 Category:Aircraft Category:Unit